


The Consequence of Love

by Booklover9201



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover9201/pseuds/Booklover9201
Summary: Loki and Charlotte were happily married, but something happens that drifts them apart. They meet after five years but Loki thinks he hates Charlotte. He is hell bent on taking revenge but will he be able to? Will he realizes that he still loves her?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SLOW UPDATE!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

She was sitting near the window with a coffee mug and a book in her hand. It was the beginning of a winter morning, so she was wearing a light grey sweater that was falling off of her shoulder on one side and shorts. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. The morning rays on the sun were falling on her face making her look younger than she was. 

She was halfway through her detective novel when a small smile graced her face. She kept her coffee mug aside and dropped the book on the side table. She turned and engulfed the small girl with light brown hair in a bear hug, making her squeal in delight. She lifted the girl and sat her in her lap.

"Mom, how do you always know it is me?" The little girl asks pouting. This cause Charlotte to give a small laugh.

"That is because, my sweet pea, I can sense you. And you are not too subdue when you are trying to sneak up on me." Charlotte says, blooping her daughter's nose and plants a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Would you like to have pancakes for breakfast? I'll pack sandwiches for lunch." Charlotte asks Avery. 

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Avery shouts in delight, which causes Charlotte to laugh. 

"Alright, darling. Go brush your teeth, then you can have your pancakes." Avery gets up from her mother's lap and runs towards the bathroom. "Avery, don't run. You will hurt yourself." Charlotte says and goes to the kitchen to make pancakes. After about ten minutes, Avery comes back and sits on the chair. Charlotte sets two plates on the table with pancakes on them. She pours chocolate syrup on Avery's pancakes and honey on hers.

"Here you go, darling. Finish that up, and then we will get you ready for school." Charlotte says to he daughter. 

When Charlotte finishes her pancakes, she starts to pack lunch for Avery. "Avery darling, finish it fast. You will get late otherwise." Avery nods her head with her mouth stuffed with pancakes. 

Being a single mother was not easy. In the starting, Charlotte did not know how she would handle everything, but her friend Anna helped her with her daughter. She never regretted having Avery but thought that if she would have handled things other ways, Avery would also have a father today beside her. And her, her husband. Charlotte was well established. She had a job that paid her very well and mostly, everybody was good to her in her office. Her boss treated her well and she was the head graphics and designer in Osborn & co. One of the most successful companies in New York. She had her own house and a car. She took Avery to the beach or anywhere she wanted to go on Sundays. Sunday was the day where it was only her and Avery. No work, no business. Only spending time with her daughter. 

"Mom, can you drop me at school today?" Avery asked when she finished her pancakes. "Darling, I have an important meeting today. I can't drop you at school today, but..." Charlotte says emphasizing on but. "I can pick you up from school then we can spend some time at my office and later we can go and have your favourite ice-cream. What do you say? Hmmm?" Charlotte asks Avery. "Can I have two ice-creams? Please! Please!" "Alrighty, my sweet pea. Come on let us get you ready." Avery squeals in delight.

After about an hour both Avery and Charlotte were ready. "Ave, Anna will drop you. Finish your lunch. I'll be there waiting for you at 2:00 pm at your school gate." Charlotte says, kissing Avery on the forehead. The doorbell rings and Avery goes to open the door.

"Good morning, aunt Anna." Avery greats Anna.

"Good morning, Ave. Ready to go to school?"

"No, but mom will take me to have ice-cream in the evening." 

"Awww, that's great!" Anna says.

"Hey, Anna. Thanks for dropping her at school today. I have a very important meeting today. Mr Osborn has given the company to someone else, so I am going to meet my new boss today. Some Laufeyson. I have heard he is too stuck up and cocky. So wish me luck." Charlotte says crossing her fingers. Anna frowns. "Why do you have to sit in the meeting then? You are the head graphics and designer, not a member of the board of directors." Anna asks. 

"I am not! But Mr Osborn loves me like a daughter, and you are forgetting that I do have a degree in business management. I may be the head of designing, but my business skills are as great as my designing skills. He values my opinion and also wants me to help Mr Laufeyson settle down in the office." Charlotte rolls her eyes at the last statement. "Alright, let's get going or we all are going to get late. Ave, be a good girl to aunt Anna. Okay? Anna, thank you again." Charlotte says. "Oh, enough with your 'thank you'. You know I am always there for you." Anna says, waving off Charlotte. Charlotte giver Anna a small smile. "Of course, I know Ann. And I am grateful. But I am getting late, so bye. Bye Ave, love you." "Bye, mom. Love you too." 

Charlotte sits in her Jaguar and drives off. She stops at her favourite coffee shop to get her coffee. "Hey, Mary. How are you doing today?" Mary was a sweet old lady who owned the coffee shop. "Hello, dear. I am doing well. Regular?" Mary asked Charlotte. "Always, Mary." 

"You are looking amazing sweetie. Something important today?" Charlotte was wearing a blue dress pant with a white shirt and her dress coat hanging on her arm, which was rich blue is colour and white stilettos to match her outfit.

"Why, thank you. And yes I have a meeting today." 

"All the best, sweetie. And here is your coffee, just the way you like it." 

"Thank you, Mary. I better go before I get late. Have a nice day." 

"You too, sweetie." Charlotte took her takeaway and drove to her office. After parking her car she meets Mr Osborn in the lift.

"Good morning, Mr Osborn." Charlotte greets her boss. "Ah! Good morning to you too Ms Baker. Mr Laufeyson has already arrived. You would love to meet him. He is a fine gentleman. The meeting will start at 10:00 am, so you both can familiarize with each other." Mr Osborn says. "Sure, Mr Osborn. But, can I ask you something?" Mr Osborn gives Charlotte a nod. "I know it is not my place to ask you about this but, why did you give your company to someone else? You have a son you could have given it to him." This question was nagging Charlotte since she had heard of the news. "Dear, my son is not ready to handle a company on his own. And Laufeyson is damn good at business. I am sure you have heard of it. And as per giving my company to Laufeyson, I own him this. He saved my life once. He did not ask anything in return. I made him the owner of 51% share in this company for what he did. He never showed interest in this company though. But recently he asked me if he could handle the company and I said yes. Though I am curious as to why he is so interested in this company all of a sudden." Charlotte listed carefully to what Mr Osborn said. She had to agree with the old man about his son as he was nothing but a spoilt brat, though she was not looking forward to meeting Mr Laufeyson. She had heard a lot about him. She knew he was great at business, but she had also heard about his many one night stands. He was nothing but a womanizer in her eyes. Though she was sure the women were not complaining. She just didn't know how she would be able to work for someone who would constantly be flirting with every other woman in the office. 

Her thoughts were cut when she heard the ding of the elevator, indicating that they have arrived at their floor. 

"Good morning, Mr Osborn, Ms Baker. Mr Laufeyson is waiting for you in the conference room." Lily, Mr Osborn's PA greeted them when they exited the lift."Morning, Lily." Charlotte greeted with a smile. "Good morning, Ms Lily. Ms Baker, can you please go to the conference room to meet Mr Laufeyson? I'll be there in a minute." 

"Sure, Mr Osborn. Do you want me to brief him about the meeting? Or perhaps the office he will be a part of now?" Charlotte asked.

"If you would please, Ms Baker. It will save a lot of time." Mr Osborn said and went to his room.

"Oh! my god Charlotte, you should see Mr Laufeyson. He is so handsome and his voice is so sexy. God, I would do anything to have that man in my bed for a night." Lily says in a dreamy voice to Charlotte, once Mr Osborn had left them alone. Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Lily you are engaged. Remember?" Charlotte said. "Char darling, you see him once for yourself and you would agree with me." Lily said winking at me. "Yeah, No. I have a daughter that I love a lot, and my heart already belongs to someone else. So, no matter how handsome Mr Laufeyson is, I wouldn't want him in my bed." Charlotte said. Lily's bright eyes soften upon hearing Charlotte's words. "Char, it has been what? Five years? You don't even know where he is. Why don't you move on?" Lily asks sadness lacing her voice. Charlotte sighs. "Lily, even if it would have been fifty years, I could never move on. He didn't wrong me, I-it was me so I can't fault him for anything. I loved him, still love him. I would do anything for him to accept me back in his life. To let me explain what I did was..." Charlotte trails off. "And I have Avery. I have to look out for her. She needs me. I couldn't be a good wife to my husband, the least I can do is, be a good enough mother for his daughter, our daughter. So yeah. I don't have time for playing boyfriend-girlfriend. Aaand I don't have time right now. I have to go and meet Mr Laufeyson. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Charlotte walks away quickly before Lily could say anything further. She collects the important file from her cabin and goes to the conference room. 

When she opens the doors of the conference room, she finds a man standing with his back towards the door with a file in his hand. The room was dark and the only light that was coming was of the projector. "Mr Laufeyson? Hello, I am Charlotte Baker, head of-" "Graphics and designing. I know what you are doing nowadays, dear Char." Mr Laufeyson cut Charlotte off. 

Charlotte froze in her place after hearing the same smooth, silky voice she had heard many a time before. She could never forget that voice, for it haunted her even in the daylight. She was struggling to believe that she had heard that same voice. The same one that she fell in love with. Mr Laufeyson turned towards Charlotte with a smirk on his face. The wind was knocked out of Charlotte's lungs and her eyes stung with tears when she saw his face. She didn't say anything for a whole minute.

"Loki?" Charlotte whispered. She dropped the files that she was holding in her shock. "Surprise!" Loki said with mock excitement. Loki took a step forward toward Charlotte but she took a step back. "What is it, Char? Are you not happy to see me? Your husband?" 

"Loki, I-" Charlotte was cut when the doors of the conference room opened. 

"Ah! Mr Lafeyson. I see you met Ms Baker. One of our best!" Mr Osborn said as he joined them. He noticed the files that were fallen on the floor and frowned. "Why are the files on the floor?" He asked. Charlotte broke eye contact from Loki and looked at Mr Osborn. "I-I-Sorry I dropped them by mistake. I-I'll just..." Charlotte makes haste to pick up those files. "So, Mr Laufeyson, Ms Baker is-" "Oh, I know everything about Charlotte. We are old friends. Isn't it right, Char?" Mr Osborn and Loki both look at Charlotte, causing her to swallow thickly. She blinks several times before answering. "Ye-yeah. We know each other." Charlotte says, forcing a smile. "That's great! So, Ms Baker can get you to settle down here, Mr Laufeyson. Ms Baker, please see to it that he has no problem here. He will be your boss from now onwards. I can officially resign from this company and have the holiday I wanted for a really long time." Charlotte nods stiffly. 

"So, let us get ready for the meeting. I am sure all the board members are going to come now. Only fifteen minutes are left for the meeting." Loki says with a smirk. "Yes, Lily has got everything ready so, I will get the papers to be signed. We just need all the board members to come." Mr Osborn says and leaves Loki and Charlotte alone in the conference room. 

Both of them don't speak for several minutes. Loki waits for Charlotte to say or do something and Charlotte was too shocked to say anything. After staring at each other for several minutes, Charlotte gathered some courage to say something. "Why are you here? I looked for you everywhere. No one was there. Mom, Dad, Hela, Thor... You. And Laufeyson? Loki what...?" Charlotte was confused and happy that Loki was there. Finally, he was there. But also was scared to know why, why after such a long time? Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. Loki just looked at her coldly. There was so much hatred filled in his heart that he just wanted to hurt Charlotte for what she did to him all those years ago. "Why should I tell you? After what you did to me and my family?" Loki asked angrily. Charlotte closes her eyes when Loki gets near her. She whispers her next words. "Please. Are they alright? How is mom an-and dad? And Thor and Hela? I just-I just need to know. Please." Loki huffs. "After all these years! What do you want to know? How are they fairing after you betrayed them? Betrayed me?" Loki's voice becomes louder by each word. Charlotte doesn't look him in the eyes. "If you want to know so much, then I will tell you!" Loki harshly grips Charlotte's arm. "They suffered through the heartache you gave them, but they live. They are happy. Happy that a bitch like you is no more a part of their life and mine." Loki spat at Charlotte through gritted teeth. His voice dropped octave low in anger. Finally, a tear rolls down Charlotte's cheek. "Your crocodile tears don't affect me anymore Char. So cease them. You stopped affecting me a long time ago." Loki hissed. "The board members will be arriving soon. So, wipe those tears. We wouldn't want anyone to see them, now would we?" Charlotte wiped her tears, not wanting anyone to see them. After about a minute, Mr Osborn and the other board members arrived in the conference room. 

"Gentlemen, please take your seats. I am resigning for this company and is going to hand it over to Mr Laufeyson. He is like a son to me, so I would expect you all to give him the same support you gave me. Now we will sign the papers." Mr Osborn gives Loki the papers that he had to sign. After the signing of the papers and the meeting about how Loki would benefit the company, all of them leave the room leaving Loki, Mr Osborn and Charlotte in the room.

"Congratulations, young man. I know you will be good for this company. You can ask anything you want to Ms Baker. She will help you. Ms Baker, please help your friend with anything he needs." Charlotte forces a smile on her face. "Of course Mr Osborn." Mr Osborn leaves the room leaving Charlotte and Loki alone again. 

Charlotte began to leave the room but Loki held her hand and pulled her towards him. Charlotte's back was pressed to Loki's chest. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Loki! What are you doing? Let me go!" Charlotte struggled in Loki's grasp but he did not let her go, instead tightened his hold on her. 

"We are not done yet,  _ darling _ . I cried day and night for you. You were not there with me when  _ I _ wanted you. I lived a life of hell without you every single day. Because the angel that kept me grounded, betrayed me and then the demons broke out. And now, there are consequences. You will have to face them. You will pay for the heartbreak you caused me. I will make your life hell." Loki whispered lowly in Charlotte's ear and then pushed her away from himself as if she was nothing but a worm. "Charlotte Baker, welcome to hell. I will make you regret what you did to me and my family, every. single. minute." Loki said with his arms wide open, looking at her with hatred and then left the room. 

Charlotte fell to her knees after Loki left. The tears slid freely down her cheeks. She was confused about what to do. She knew him very well. She knew, if he had decided that he wants to destroy her, he will not stop until he has done it. For the first time in a very long time, she did not know what she is going to do about it. She knew he was a passionate lover, but when it comes to his hatred, you would not want to be at its receiving end. After sometime Charlotte gathered herself and exited the conference room. When she was going to her cabin Lily stopped her.

"Did you see him? He is so handsome, isn't he?" Charlotte merely nodded. Lily frowned. "What is the matter, Char? Are you all right?" Lily asked. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Just too much on my mind. Nothing else. I have to go. See you later." Charlotte said and rushed off. 

In her office room, Charlotte started working on the designs of the latest project she was working on. She was trying to avoid Loki by hiding in her room. She decided that she wouldn't bring Avery to her office. Loki would use Avery against her or worse, take her away from her only to hurt her. Charlotte knew she will have to be strong for Avery's sake. She would not let Loki get to her. She could not. When it was time to pick Avery from school, she cleared her table. She left her room and went towards the elevator. When the elevator opened Loki was in it. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Where are you going, Ms Baker?" "It is lunchtime. I am going to have lunch." Charlotte said, trying to get inside the lift. Loki blocked her way. "There is going to be a meeting in some time, so it would be good that you don't be late." "I was not informed." Charlotte said frowning. "That is not my concern. Just don't be late." "Fine, I'll not be late. Now, please excuse me. I am getting late." It was Loki's turn to frown now. "Late for what?" He asked. "For something that does not concern you." Charlotte said and went inside the elevator. She saw Loki narrow his eyes at her, but she didn't react. When the elevator dinged close, she sighed. 

She drove to Avery's school and found her standing in the line with other students, her teacher standing next to her. After talking to her daughter's teacher for a while, Charlotte and Avery walk back to the car. "So darling, how was your day?" Charlotte asks when they were inside the car. "It was nice, mommy. Miss Rosy gave me chocolate because I solved all the math problem correctly!" Avery said with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's wonderful darling. But did you share it with your friends?" Charlotte asked. "Yes, mommy. I shared it with everyone but not with Chris." "And why not darling?" Charlotte asked. "Because he is mean to me. He always keeps teasing me, mommy. He is a bad boy." Charlotte's expression softened. "Darling, you shouldn't be mean to someone just because they were mean to you. It could be that he wants to be friends with you but is not able to tell you. Next time when you get chocolate, I want you to share it with him too. Even if he teases you, alright? Try to be friends with him, Okay?" Charlotte says patting her daughter's cheek affectionately. "Okay, mommy." Avery says. "That's like my good girl. So, what ice-cream do you want to have?" Charlotte asks. "But are we not going to your office? I want to meet Ms Lily. She is so nice." Avery asks with a pout. "Darling I know I said we will go to my office, but we can't go I have a meeting. I'll you the next time, alright? Right now let us go and have ice-cream, and then I'll drop you at aunt Anna's." "Okay, let us go and have ice-cream." Avery shouts making Charlotte laugh. 

After having ice-cream, Charlotte drops Avery to Anna's place. "Thank you, Ann." "It alright. But, you were going to take her to your office. What happened?" "Meeting happened." Charlotte says forcing a smile. "Alright. Tell me later when you are ready." Anna says. Charlotte rolls her eyes. Of course, Anna knows. She saw right through her. Always have been able to. Charlotte sighs. "Fine. After office. I have to go. There is another meeting. Bye." Charlotte says and drives off to her office. 

When she reaches her office, she realized she didn't have her lunch, but couldn't do anything. She went to the meeting, which was with a new client. By the time they got the deal it was, it was five in the evening. Charlotte was getting ready to go home when Loki stopped her. "These are the projects that you have to submit in two days. Good luck." He gave the list and turned to walk out. Charlotte looked at the piece of paper in her hand and frowned. "These projects are not due for like six months. And I can't do it in two days!" Charlotte said. "I don't care. I am the boss. So, do as I say. Or there will be consequences." Loki said. Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?" "Why, yes I am. Get it done. It will be good for you." Loki said with a smirk and walked off. Charlotte rubbed her hand on her face and sighed. She knew he was going to make everything difficult for her. She decided that she would go home a bit late and finish some of her work in the office itself. She called Anna and said that she would pick Avery later as she would have to stay back in the office because of some work. Anna did not have any problem with it but said that she would like to know what was bothering Charlotte once she is free.

Charlotte started on the designs once she ended the call. She was so engrossed into her work, that she did not notice Loki looking at her from the window. 

Loki had so much anger filled in him that, he wanted nothing but to hurt Charlotte the same way she had hurt him all those years ago. But he couldn't deny that he still loved her very much. He tried to forget her by fucking others, but he still couldn't forget her. He decided, perhaps if he caused her pain he would be satisfied. So, that is what he was going to do, cause her pain. He gathered all the information he could on Charlotte he could but did not find anything interesting. Only that she lived in a beautiful house, which was not very far from the office. She had very little friends. She also has a daughter whom he assumed to be the product of her infidelity to him. He knew she loved her daughter, but he was not a monster to cause harm to a child only to hurt Charlotte. It was not the child's fault for what had happened. Though he was shocked that Charlotte had not aborted the baby once she found out that she was pregnant. She must have really loved him, he thought.

Loki decided to stay in his office for some more time. He was looking into the upcoming projects of the company and also the old ones so that he could see how the work was managed here.

By the time Loki finished looking into everything, it was eight o'clock. He decided to go home and do the rest of the work tomorrow. He cleared his workplace, picked his car keys and walked out of the room. When he reached the elevator he saw Charlotte standing there. He did not know that Charlotte was still in the office. He assumed that she would have had left much earlier. 

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone long back?" Loki asked. "I can ask the same." Charlotte said but Loki did not reply. Charlotte sighed. "I was working on the designs of the project you want in two days. I lost the track of time." Loki hummed, indicating that he heard her. The ride in the elevator was silent, but once they were in the lobby of the office building, Loki stopped her. 

"Do you want me to drop you to your place?" He asked. It shocked Charlotte, as he had made it clear he hated her and would do anything to hurt her. Loki saw her expression and sighed. "I am not such a monster that I would let you go alone at night. If anyone will hurt it will be me not someone else. And believe me, I will not hurt you physically but in a way that will leave a scar so deep that nothing would be able to heal it." Loki said coldly. "Now, do you want me to-" Charlotte cut him off. "No. I can go by myself. I have my car." Charlotte said and walked away. She did not expect Loki to become like this. She knew she had hurt him but she did not think he would become like this. He wanted to hurt her but he was not realizing that he was hurting himself in the process and would hurt many more. If she didn't do anything, Loki would do something he will regret. 

Charlotte drove to Anna's, to pick her daughter. 

"Char, what happened? What took you so long?" "Nothing, just lots of work. Where is Ave?" "Oh, she is asleep. She had dinner and fell asleep while watching cartoon on TV. Oh! And she finished her homework so don't bother." "Thanks, Ann. I don't know what I would do without you." "Hmm... you would worry a lot. So tell me what happened today that had you so upset?" "Ann, I am hungry and tired. Don't want to speak about it now. Can we talk tomorrow? At breakfast? We will go to Mary's and have breakfast. I don't have to go early tomorrow. Please?" Anna sighed. "Alright. But I want to know everything tomorrow." "Yeah. I'll go now. I am tired. Good night." "Good night, Char." Charlotte picked her daughter and settled her in the back seat of her Jaguar, and drove off. When she reached her house, she tucked Avery in her bed and had her dinner and a glass of red wine in like ages. After dinner, she freshened up and went straight to bed. She was tired and it had been a long tumultuous day.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tries to tell Loki the truth.

Charlotte woke up early the next morning. She wished that yesterday would have been a dream, but she knew better. She did not know how she was going to handle this. She was happy to finally see Loki, but she did not know how she would tell him the truth. She got up and headed towards the kitchen after brushing her teeth, to make a coffee for herself. After making her coffee, she sat near the window. It was still dark outside, but she liked seeing the skyline of New York from her condo. Her head was resting against the huge window, and she was thinking. Thinking about what she should do. She thought that she would tell Loki everything, but was also scared that he would take Avery away from her. She was in a dilemma. 

After watching the sunrise, Charlotte got up and decided to cook breakfast for Avery. She made french toast for Avery. After cooking she went and woke up Avery. She kissed her forehead. 

"Get up my sweet pea. It's morning. And you have school. Come on. I have made veg rolls for lunch." Charlotte said.

"Goo' mornin' mum." Avery said.

"Good morning, sunshine. Up with you now. I have made french toast for breakfast" Charlotte said and led Avery to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath. After brushing her teeth and taking a bath, Avery and Charlotte went to the dining room. Charlotte gave Avery her breakfast and went to take a bath herself. After getting ready, Charlotte drove Avery and herself to Anna's which was not very far. 

"Good morning, aunt Anna." Avery said as Anna sat in the car.

"Good morning, Pumpkin! How is that you are so cheerful this morning? Is there something today?" Anna asked Avery.

"No! Today is Friday, and then I am free for two days. Mommy and I will go shopping on Sunday." Avery said laughing. 

"Yes, we will go sweetie. Do you want to come, Anna? It's been a long time since we both went shopping together." Charlotte asked Anna.

"Ummm... actually no. I have got a date on Sunday." Anna says sheepishly.

"That great, Anna. Have fun. Wait, why didn't you tell me before? What about your dress?" Charlotte said.

"Relax, girly. I have got everything. You were busy lately so I ordered one. It came yesterday." Anna said.

"Oh, okay." They drive in silence for a few minutes to Avery's school.

"Mommy?" Avery said.

"Yes, Ave?" Charlotte said.

"Is aunt Anna going to meet a friend?" Avery asked.

"Yes, she is." 

"A friend who is a boy?" Charlotte gives a small chuckle at that.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Why don't you go on dates then?" Avery asked innocently. Charlotte stared at her daughter from the rare view mirror. She did not know how to answer her question. She was quiet for a few minutes and looked at Anna.

"Because I have Avery and aunt Anna doesn't have anyone. So she is going to meet a friend. I don't need anyone when I have such an awesome daughter. Don't you think Anna?" Charlotte looks at Anna again.

"Yeah. I don't have someone so awesome as you, Avery. So I am going to meet a friend. Whereas your mommy has you. She is so lucky." Anna said, pouting at Avery. Avery giggles at that.

"Yes, mommy has me. And we both are awesome." Avery said with a fist pump in the air. Everyone laughs at her antics.

"Alright, darling. We have reached your school. Go on. And be good to everyone, okay? Bye." Charlotte says.

"Okay, mommy. Bye mommy, bye aunt Anna." Avery said, waving her hand and the rushing off to where her friends were. After Charlotte was satisfied that her daughter was within the school boundaries, she drove Anna and herself to Mary's cafe. Mary greeted both of them with her warm, motherly smile. After ordering a flat white and scrambled eggs with mashed potatoes for Anna and mocha and a fruit salad for Charlotte, they both sat in the corner of the small cafe.

"So, tell me. Why were you so paranoid and grumpy yesterday? Anna asked Charlotte while taking a sip of her flat white. Charlotte sighed.

"You remember... about my husband?" Charlotte started.

"Umm... ya. The one you love so much that you can't move on even after five years? Ya, I know." Anna said. Anna didn't have anything against Charlotte's husband, but she couldn't understand why Charlotte can't let her past be in the past and move on.

"Yes. Well, yesterday when I went to the meeting... my husband was there. Mr Laufeyson. I didn't know that he had changed his sure name. He was Odinson." Charlotte said everything that happened yesterday with Loki in her office. "He-he just want revenge because he thinks I cheated on him. I don't know if he knows about Avery. I-I want to tell him the truth. Explain everything to him, but I am scared. What if he doesn't believe me or-or take Avery away from me? I don't know what to do, Anna. I am so scared." Charlotte sobbed softly. Anna knew everything that had happened. After all, she was the one Charlotte first met after parting away from her husband that had helped her. Charlotte remembered that day very clearly. When everything ended.

_**Flashback** _

_Charlotte's head was resting on the man's chest, where she was crying softly. They both were sitting in a park, and it was dark. She was supposed to be at her house with her husband, sleeping. But no. She had sneaked out of her house when Loki was asleep. The man on whose chest her head rested had wrapped his arm around her and was hugging he tightly and was kissing her forehead and trying to comfort her. That was when Loki and her sister Christina found them in the park. Loki had water in his eyes and a look of total betrayal on his face which changed to rage very soon. Whereas Christina had a smug look on her face as if this is what she had wanted, and it was. Charlotte and the man got up from there place. When Charlotte took a step closer to Loki, he backed up and raised his hand to stop Charlotte._

_"Loki..." Charlotte stopped, not knowing what to do. This is what she had wanted but now... she was not so sure._

_"Why?" Loki asked but in a whisper. Charlotte did not say anything. "WHY!? TELL ME! What did I wrong that-that you did this?" Loki yelled. Charlotte jumped back at his sudden outburst. Even the man that was there with Charlotte and Christina moved back in shock. Loki was soft-spoken, and no one had seen him raise his voice before and especially not on his beloved wife, Charlotte. Charlotte took a deep breath and steeled her spine._

_"I was bored. I was lost in this relationship. I lost my interest in-in you." Charlotte said looking dead in his eyes. She showed no emotions at all._

_"Bored? Lost interest?" Loki said as he stepped closer to Charlotte and gripped her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? Why!? We could have done something about it! Why!?"_

_"I-I don't love you anymore, Loki. I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to love you. I am sorry." Charlotte said. Though she was showing no emotions on the outside, her heart and soul were crying and begging her to not do this. She was bleeding from the inside. She could see Loki's soul bleed, and she knew she was the reason._

_Loki released her shoulder as if she had zapped him, and backed away from her. He was angry. He gave her a cold smile and Charlotte feared him at that moment._

_"It's over. Don't show me your face ever again, otherwise, I will not be responsible for what happens." Loki said coldly. "You are nothing but a whore, Charlotte Baker." Loki turned and left. Christina was still standing there._

_"Wow. Just wow. You anyway never deserved him. He was too good for you. But this is... I don't know. Mother will be so happy to know that her perfect daughter Charlotte cheated on her husband. Gods. Thanks by the way. At least he will now see that I was more worthy of his love than you ever were." Christina says and walks away._

_After both of them left, Charlotte let out her tears and anguished sobs. She couldn't stand on her feet any longer, so she let herself sit on the grass. The man came and held Charlotte, rubbing her back to get her to calm down, while Charlotte sobbed._

_"Char, come to my place. You can stay there with me." The man said after Charlotte stopped crying._

_"No. I can't. I can't be a burden on you too, Ethan. Thank you for what you did." Charlotte said and got up from the ground. The man, Ethan stopped her._

_"No, Char. You are not a burden. You have nowhere to. Stay with me for tonight. I won't stop you if you decide to leave in the morning. But I can't let you go now. Please, Char." Ethan said. Charlotte wanted to say no but knew that Ethan was right. She did not know where she would go. She just nodded mutely, and let him walk her towards his car._

_**End of Flashback** _

Anna kept her hand of Charlotte's to grab her attention.

"Char, I don't know how Loki is, but what I have heard from you he loved you a lot. You should tell him the truth. I am sure he will understand. And you tried to look for him everywhere, and now he is here. You can try to make thing up Char. This is your chance. To get your husband back. To give Avery a father she deserves." Anna said.

"Bu-but what if he doesn't listen and take Avery away from me? I can't live without her Anna." Charlotte said in distress. 

"Charlotte, I am a lawyer. I won't let him take Avery away from you. Trust me. You should tell him the truth. He has suffered enough and even you. I have seen you crying or looking distant Char, and I know the reason for it. Stop punishing him and yourself for something that was neither of your choices. I have told you this a million time already. Stop torturing yourself like this. You will end up dead. Literally." Anna said, squeezing her hand. Charlotte simply nodded. 

"Good. Now, let us both go to work or else we both will be in trouble." Charlotte and Anna finished there and Charlotte cleaned her face. They both headed out after wishing a good day to Mary. Charlotte drove Anna to her office and then headed towards her office. She parked her car and entered the building. She thought what Anna had said to her, and decided to tell Loki about what  _ actually  _ happened five years ago and also about Avery. Charlotte entered the elevator and it was about to close when a hand stopped it. Loki. Charlotte's face showed sadness when he entered. He was with a girl by his side and had a hand on the small of the back.

"Good morning, Ms Baker." Loki said with a smug smile. Charlotte did not look into his eyes.

"Morning, Loki." Charlotte mumbled. Charlotte did not know what to think. 

"Loki!? Isn't he like your boss? Aren't you supposed to call him sir?" The woman standing next to her said. Charlotte was annoyed now. She did not say anything and completely ignored her. Loki did not say anything either. He looked smug and knew what was going to happen. 

When the elevator dinged open, Charlotte stepped out but was stopped when a hand grabbed her. She turned to see that the lady with Loki had stopped her.

"You can't ignore me. I asked you something!" She said harshly.

"You are not my boss and I don't answer to you. Leave me or you wouldn't like the consequences." Charlotte said calmly. Very calmly.

"Why, you bitch. I am with Loki, so you will answer me!" The woman said. Loki was standing and looking at both of them. He knew the lady, Veronica was stuck up and a power-hungry bitch. He also knew that Charlotte wouldn't submit to her tantrums. He could see that Charlotte was annoyed now, that Veronica had not listened to her warning.

Charlotte grabbed Veronica's hand and twisted it.

"Listen to me carefully. You are not my boss. If you touch me one more time then god helps me, you will find your arm detached from your body." Charlotte said and shoved Veronica toward Loki. She gave Loki a look that was something between hurt and anger and then turned around and went towards her room. Charlotte heard Veronica yelling at Loki for not taking her side. 'He deserves it.' She thought. 

Once Charlotte was in her office room, she tried to calm herself down. She knew that she had to tell Loki about Avery, but she would wait till their lunch break. She started working on the project that Loki had given her yesterday. She had to design a logo and workspace for a new company that was coming up in New York. She started on the logo first and had completed it by the time it was half time. When she was satisfied with her work, she went to look for Loki.

Charlotte went towards his office and knocked. When there was no response, she opened the door to check but found the room empty. She went to the reception on that floor where Lily was sitting.

"Hey, Lily." Charlotte started. "Have you seen Loki?" Lily frowned.

"Hi. Seen who?" Lily said confused.

"Loki? Mr Laufeyson?" Charlotte said.

"Ooo. His name is Loki? Wow. And ya he's in the conference room. Why do you ask?" Lily said.

"Have some work. And what is he doing in the conference room? Is there some meeting going on?" Charlotte asked.

"No. There is no meeting today." Lily said.

"Alright. I'll go and see it. I have to talk to him anyway. Bye." Charlotte said an started to move.

"Hey, Char. Do you wanna come to the pub tonight? Anna and I are going. Even Sam will be coming. Please. It has been a long time since we all have spent time together." Lily said.

"But what about Avery? I can't just leave her and come. And you know alcohol is dangerous for me." Charlotte said.

"Look, my cousin will take care of Avery. I have already spoken to her, so don't give me that excuse. And you don't have to drink alcohol. You can have Pepsi or wine or something. Pleeease." Lily said giving Charlotte puppy dog eyes. Charlotte simply rolled her eyes. 

"You are not giving me an option, right?" Charlotte asked, and Lily shook her head in no. "Of course. Fine I will come, but I will not stay for long." Charlotte said.

"Good. You can stay for as long as you want, but you have to come."Lily said.

"Alright. But I have to go now so bye." Charlotte said and went towards the conference room to talk to Loki. Charlotte took a deep breath before opening the door of the conference room. She stepped inside but froze when she saw that Veronica was straddling Loki and kissing him and pulling at his clothes. 

Loki turned and saw Charlotte and was shocked for a minute but later gave her a smug smile. Veronica had also noticed Charlotte and looked rather pissed that she was being disturbed that too by Charlotte.

"You! What are you doing here?! Don't you know how to knock?!" Veronica shrieked at Charlotte. Charlotte was too shocked about what she had just witnessed and did not notice Veronica stomping towards her. 

Veronica held Charlotte's arm and shook her and shoved her towards the ground. Charlotte fell with a thud and hurt her elbow.

"You bitch! I am talking to you. Can't you see we are busy?! I swear-" Loki cut her off when she again moved towards Charlotte. He held Veronica by her arm and moved her away from Charlotte.

"Veronica enough!" He said sternly.

"But-" Veronica started but Loki didn't let her continue.

"Get out. I don't want to see you again." Loki said angrily.

"What! You are rejecting me because of her?! Seriously?!?!" Veronica shrieked.

"No. I know how you are and I am not interested in a power-hungry bitch like you. The sex was amazing but that's it. Thank you. You can get out from here now." Loki said. Veronica gave both Charlotte and Loki an evil eye.

"You will pay for this!" Veronica said angrily and stomped off.

Loki moved to help Charlotte, but she shrugged his handoff. 

"Don't touch me." Charlotte said in a small but stern voice. 

"Char-" Loki started but Charlotte cut him off.

"No. You are a free man Loki. You can do whatever you want, but if you insult me in this manner, I will not take it." Charlotte said and rushed out of the conference room, towards her room.

Lily saw Charlotte rush towards her room in distress and called for her, but Charlotte did not say anything and continued on her way. Lily followed Charlotte, and she saw Charlotte was leaning against her desk and was having a problem to breathe. Lily moved fast towards Charlotte and dropped the files on the couch she was carrying.

"Charlotte! What happened? What do you need?" Lily asked frantically. Charlotte pointed towards her bag and muttered 'medicine' in a cracked voice. Lily took Charlotte's bag and searched for her medicine. She found the pack and took out one pill and handed it to Charlotte with a glass of water. 

After taking the pill Lily made Charlotte sit on the chair. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Char? Are you fine now?" Lily asked softly. Charlotte nodded and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me girly. What happened? Do you wanna talk?" Charlotte shook her head.

"No. I just wanna stay alone for some time. Please." Charlotte whispered. 

"Alright, Char. Call me if you need me anything. Okay?" Lily said. Charlotte nodded her head and Lily left her alone. Lily knew about Charlotte's past but not as well as Anna did. All three of them were really good friends and always helped each other. Lily never forced Charlotte to say anything and always supported her and Anna knew everything somehow.

Charlotte sat on the couch after Lily left and held her head in her hands. She was trying to calm herself down when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte's head snapped up and saw that it was Loki.

"What do you want now? You wanted to humiliate me, congratulations you did that. Just leave me alone. I don't have the strength to deal with you now." Loki had come to apologize on Veronica's behalf, but his face hardened after Charlotte snapped at him.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You gave me pain, and I am just returning it to you. A taste of your own medicine. So do not tell me what to do. You lost that right the day you cheated on me." Loki said glaring at Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes were filled with tears.

"You are right." Charlotte said in a whisper. "I don't deserve to tell you anything. You are a free man. You can do whatever you like. But you don't deserve to know what I have to tell you. You are so hell-bent on hurting me that you are not realizing that you hurting yourself and others. You may succeed Loki, but you will not win. I can assure you of that. You are set on a path that will not only hurt and destroy me but also you, and when you will realize it, it will be too late." Charlotte said as a tear slid down her cheek. Loki looked at her for a long time and the raised his hand to wipe her cheek, but Charlotte turned away. "Go away, Loki. When you find a new way to torture me, I will be right here." Loki did not move from his spot for a few minutes, but later he turned and quietly left the room. Charlotte sat down on the couch again and sobbed her heartbreak. She was not sad for herself but Loki. She knows if he continues on this path he will end up hurting himself and Avery will never get to know how wonderful her father is. Charlotte decided, she would tell Loki about his daughter when he is ready and when the time is right.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Charlotte stayed in her office and worked on her projects. She did not see Loki, and she was fine with it, but also worried. She left the office early so that she could join her friends to the pub. It would be good for her. A little change for herself. Charlotte reached home and saw Avery playing with her nanny, Ms Greta.

"Mommy look! Ms Greta and I made this tower." Avery said pointing towards a tower made of blocks.

"That's beautiful darling." Charlotte said, hugging Avery. "Ms Greta, you can leave now. I brought some fruits for you and your husband. Take them with you. And there is some money kept on the table for his medications. Take that too. And call me if you need any help. Alright?" Charlotte says.

"Oh, honey. Thank you. Thank you so much." Ms Greata said with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine Ms Greta. You take care of my Ave every day. It's the least I can do." Charlotte said and hugged Ms Greta. "Go now, Ms Greta. He will be missing you. Bye." 

"Yes, dear. Thank you again." Ms Greta says buy Charlotte waves her away. When Ms Greta leaves, Charlotte tells Avery that she will be going out with Anna and Lily, so Lily's cousin, Sophia will be staying with her. After telling Avery everything, Charlotte goes to her room to freshen up and find a dress for the evening. Charlotte settles on a black sequined dress with crew-neck, short sleeves, flared skirt and sheer panels. When Charlotte finished getting dressed, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and found Lily wearing a beautiful red dress and a girl net to her in simple clothes. 

"Hey, Char. This is Sophia, my cousin. She will look after Avery, so you can chill for one evening. Come on beautiful. Let's go or we will get late." Lily said and dragged Charlotte out of her condo.

"Lily! Let me at least meet your cousin and tell Avery bye." Charlotte said.

"Oh, hush you. They will be fine." Lily said. Charlotte huffed but let Lily drag her towards the parking. They drove to the new pub in Lily's car. When they reached there, we saw Anna and Sam, Lily's fiance standing outside.

"You are late." Anna said. "Now come on. I really want to check this place out." Anna said impatiently. Lily kissed Sam and then we all went inside. 

It was noisy inside and was filled with people as it was Friday night. Lily and Sam went straight to the dance floor, and Anna and I went to the bar. Anna ordered a Martini for herself and I ordered a Pepsi.

"So? Did you talk to him?" Anna started.

"No. I was going to but changed my mind." I said. Anna frowned.

"What did he do?" Anna asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. Just, I don't think he is ready to know." I said.

"Char-" Anna started but I cut her off.

"Anna, please. Just leave it. I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Okay." Anna said. We both fell silent after that. Lily and Sam were now coming towards us.

"Hey, guys. Stop being a bore and dance. The DJ is amazing." Lily said and dragged Anna to the dance floor. Sam took my glass from my hand and led me towards the dance floor, ignoring my protests.

The music was too loud and there were a lot of people dancing. Sam abandoned me and went dancing with Lily. Anna was also dancing and having fun, but I was feeling suffocated. I started to feel lightheaded when suddenly, I was pulled away from the crowd towards the more secluded part of the pub. 

"Breathe. Just breathe Charlotte. That's it. In, out. In, out." The voice said. When Charlotte's vision cleared she saw that The voice belonged to Loki.

"Thank you." Charlotte said and then frowned. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Charlotte asked. Loki's expression turned cold.

"I have better jobs than to follow a whore around. Not your concern, but I am here with a friend. What are you doing here? Huh? Left your daughter alone at home and partying here. You never cared about me, at least, look after her. After all, she is the product of your infidelity. I wonder who you are even allowed to keep her. Because I am sure you will turn her into a whore too." Charlotte froze at his words. She did not know what she was doing, but suddenly she slapped him. _Hard_. She did not know what to think. Loki knew about her daughter but thought it was not his but Ethan's. He thought she was not fit to be a mother and would teach her daughter to be a whore. How could he?! Did he really think so low about her?

"How dare you? You called me names, I didn't say anything. You have been hurting me since you came back I didn't say anything. But if you say anything about my daughter or my parenting, I will make you regret it." Charlotte says angrily and stomps off. She tells Lily that she is going home because she is not feeling well and takes a taxi to her place. 

Loki stands there, stunned that she had actually slapped him. He felt bad for what he said when he saw her tears. But he shoved his thoughts in the back of his mind. "She will pay for this." He said to himself. He wanted to make her pay for everything. And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like this chapter. Give feedback and kudos.❤😊


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a contract made to trap Charlotte.

**_Charlotte_ **

Charlotte asked the cab driver to stop near an ice-cream parlour. She bought a choco-chip ice-cream for Sophie, and cream and cookies for Avery. She did not get a chance to meet Sophie properly, so she thought it would be good to take ice-cream for her as a thank you. 

When she entered her home, she saw the person she loathed the most and was also scared of him. He was playing with Avery and Sophie was standing nearby watching them with a smile. When he noticed Charlotte, he gave her a smirk.

"Ahh, dear Char. It's been a long time!!" He said. Charlotte was standing there with a blank expression on her face that was masking her fear. Avery came running towards Charlotte and hugged her.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Avery said. Charlotte gave a tensed smile to Avery. 

"I missed you too, darling. Go inside your room. I'll come there then I will tell you how was my day." Charlotte said. She looked and Sophie and said. "Sophie, please take Avery to her room and stay with her for some time." Sophi did as Charlotte said. After they left the man said.

"Ah, I wanted to play more with my grand-daughter. Why did you send her away?" He said mockingly. 

"She is not your grand-daughter, _uncle_. What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, with fake confidence. The man just rolled his eyes,

"You know for what. I am out of cash. So, my _dear niece_ , I want you to give me _some_ cash." The man said as if it was his right. Charlotte tried to control her anger.

"I give you pocket money every month! What the hell do you do with it!?" Charlotte spat.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. You know what I am capable of." The man said with a smirk. Charlotte took out some cash from her bag and threw it at the man's face.

"Take this and get out of my face, William. I will file a report against you if I ever see you on my property." Charlotte pointed towards the door, asking the man, William to get lost.

"Don't do something you will regret, Char-Char. No one is here to protect you. You can't tell your husband. He left you because you were whoring around, just like your mother. It seems it runs in the family. I bet your daughter will also make a good one if I decide her to snatch her away from you." William said through gritted teeth. Charlotte glared hard at him.

"Get. Out. William. I will not hesitate to kill you if you talk about my daughter once again." Charlotte said in a low menacing voice. William just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' and left.

Charlotte was panting hard. She was scared yet she wanted to kill William. After she cooled down, she went towards Avery's room.

"Hey Avery, Sophie." Charlotte said after entering Avery's room. She hugged Sophie. "Thanks for taking care of my Avery." She said.

"It's alright, Charlotte. We had lots of fun. Isn't it Avery?" Sophie said, and Avery nodded her head in agreement, enthusiastically. Charlotte smiled, seeing her daughter happy. 

"Sophie, I brought this for you as a thank you. Here." Charlotte gave Sophie the choco-chip ice-cream. 

"Oh! Thank you for this. It's my favourite." Sophie said with a wide smile.

"Do you want to stay for the night, Sophie? It's too late now." Charlotte said.

"Oh! No no Charlotte. My boyfriend is going to come and pick me up. He will be coming in five minutes." Sophie said. Charlotte nodded. After sometime Sophie's boyfriend came and Sophie left with him. Charlotte did not eat anything, so she ordered pizza.

"Hey, darling. How was your day? Sorry, mommy was not there today." Charlotte said when she saw Avery entering the living room with her teddy. "Would you like to have some pizza?" Charlotte asked Avery.

"Yes! Pizzzza!" Avery exclaimed happily. Charlotte laughed at her daughter's antics. It reminded her of _him._ Avery came and sat on Charlotte's lap and started to tell her mother about her day in school. After telling her mother about her day, Avery rested her head on Charlotte's shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Hmm...?" Charlotte hummed.

"Can I ask you a question, pwease?" Avery asked. Charlotte looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Of course, baby." Charlotte said. 

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Avery asked. Charlotte froze, and her smile disappeared. "Does he not love me?" 

"No, darling. Your father loves you a lot. Why do you ask?" Charlotte asked. She knew, that Avery would ask her this, but she did not know what to answer.

"He is not here. Everyone's mommy and daddy stay together. But my daddy is not here. Miss Rosie asked us to bring our father's to school. She said it is for father and kids bo-bo..."

"Bonding?" Charlotte said and Avery nodded when Avery was not able to say the word.

"I want to meet daddy, mommy. Can I meet him?" Avery asked, hope shining in her eyes. Charlotte did not know what to say. Avery wanted to know about her father. Her father, who was not even aware of her existence. Well, he knew about her but thought that she was the result of her _infidelity._ He was close to Avery, yet so far.

"I can't promise you anything, baby, but I will try. Your father loves you, but-but he is busy that's it. I promise you, you will meet him one day. But I don't know when." Charlotte said the last part in a whisper. They sat like that for a few minutes till they heard the doorbell ring.

"Pizza is here, darling. You sit here I'll go and get it." Charlotte said and went to collect the pizza. She placed the boxes on the table and brought out plates for Avery and herself. They both ate in silence and later retired for the night. Avery was sleeping peacefully but Charlotte couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what to do. She wanted to tell Loki and Avery about each other but did not know-how.

**_Loki_ **

After Charlotte left the pub, Loki was fuming. He knew he shouldn't have said all those things about her daughter, but he was angry. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. The person picked the number after two rings.

"Hey, mate. Been a long time. How come you remembered me?"

"Mark, I want you to find every information on a person." Loki said straight to the point.

"Well, good to hear from you too." Mark said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Mark I don't have time. Can you do it or not?" Loki said irritated.

"Ya man. Tell me, who do you wanna know about?" Mark said.

"Charlotte." Was Loki's short reply.

"What!!? Loki! Not her again. Don't you remember what happened last time?! And I already gave you information about her. What more do you wanna know?" Mark said. He knew what happened between Charlotte and Loki, after all, they were college friends. Mark had seen what Loki went through when Charlotte cheated on him.

"Just do it, Mark. I want to know what is most dear to her. Because it is time for her to pay for everything she has put me through. I will take everything away from her. I want to know everything, Mark. Whoever meets her, about her friends, everything." Loki said seething. 

"I will do it for you man but, do you think you are doing the right thing? I mean, I saw you after she left you. You were a mess. Just don't lose yourself, Loki." Mark said. He was worried about his friend. He just wanted his friend to be happy and thought that his happiness is not Charlotte. 

"How much time?" Loki asked ignoring his words. Mark sighs silently.

"24 hours. Give me 24 hours and you will have all the information." Mark said.

"Good. And Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Find her weakest point. Because I have an excellent plan to trap her and bring her down, but for that, I need to know what is the most precious thing to her." Loki said and cut the call. He exited the club and drove to his home in his Range Rover.

He reached the building where his penthouse was and entered the lift. He entered his home but didn't feel like it. Home. He lost the meaning of home long back when he discovered he was adopted. He was devastated when he got to know about his adoption. He was furious. He didn't speak to Odin after that. He drank the whole night thinking if this was the reason that Charlotte left him. He knew Odin did not like him much and he couldn't care less, but he was disappointed that even Frigga hid the truth from him. But he couldn't stay angry with her. She had given all her love to him. She never once treated him like Odin did. He cut all his ties with Odin, he was no more his father. But he loved Frigga and he would always be her son. About Thor and Hela, they still treated him like their baby brother and he was grateful for that. Though Thor annoyed him greatly, he still loved his idiot brother. Hela was a different topic. He loved her but hardly saw her as she prefered staying away from the family. After Thor was born, Odin and Hela's relationship became strained. When she had enough, she up and left. She has her own business in the fashion industry and she has earned her name. 

Though his sibling accepted him, he has lost the meaning of family. He hardly met them, doesn't go to any family gatherings. He made his name in the business world, started his own company. He was known as the ruthless billionaire and a complete man whore. After a month Charlotte left him he found that he was adopted. He left that place and moved to New York. There were too many memories of Charlotte. The unfulfilled dream that he saw with Charlotte in them. For some time, he believed that Charlotte knew about the adoption and so she left him. But Frigga told him that she was not aware of his adoption. That was a relief for him. After Charlotte left him, he was completely lost and broken but the news of his adoption was the last strike. He turned cold towards everyone. He didn't come looking for revenge but after he saw Charlotte in one of the business magazines, the idea of revenge appealed to him. He gathered information about her which was not much. Just where she lived and who she lived with. He was shocked to know about her daughter. He remembered how he always used to say he wanted a princess and Charlotte would always say that she wanted a little Loki. But all his dream were shattered.

After entering his penthouse he went straight to the kitchen in search of food. His cook had prepared pasta for him. After having his dinner he was working on the files that his PA, Alice had given him. He could see that everything was fine and he knew most of the ideas were Charlotte's. He knew it because she used to help him when he was working in Odin's company. 

Suddenly his phone went off and he saw it was Mark's. He immediately picked the call.

"Did you get all the information?" Loki asked.

"Well, hello to you too. And yes, I did." Mark said. Loki's face lit up with a smile. But it was kind of sinister, the one which he gives when he is up to something.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Give me the details." Loki said.

"Well, you know that she has a daughter. I don't know whose because it is very difficult to reach the records. She has been working in Mr Osborn's company as you know. She is close to him, like a father figure. He also loves her as a daughter and wants to get her married to his son. He even kept the proposal but Charlotte did not accept obviously because of her daughter. Though his son has been behind her." Hearing this Loki's blood boiled. Though they were not together, he still couldn't see her with anyone else. She was still his, at least legally. He had never filled for a divorce. He just couldn't. 

"She has limited friends. You already know where she lives. She has not been in contact with her family since... you know, she left you. Her mother disowned her basically. The most interesting part is that a small percentage of her salary is transferred to an account which belongs to a person named William. I did not find any relation between them. This William guy is mysterious, shady. Though I am trying to find information on this guy. But it looks like he has been blackmailing Charlotte about what? I don't know. There are some medical reports of Charlotte which I did not go through yet. If you want I can send it to you." Mark said.

No. I don't want to know about her medical history. Did you find about her weakness?" Loki asked.

"Yes. It's her daughter." Mark said.

"NO! Not a child. I will not include a child in all of this. she is innocent. Find something else." Loki said. He would take his revenge but would not use an innocent child in all of this.

"Then there is only one thing." Mark said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You will have to leap in the dark. William. I am sure he is blackmailing her. Just use that against her. I know, you don't know the reason for blackmail, but Charlotte doesn't know that. Use that against her. If she is being blackmailed by him, then it surely must matter to her." Mark said. "Meanwhile, I'll try to find about the thing that William is using against Charlotte." Loki thought about it for a few minutes and then smirked.

"Perfect. You find more information. I know what to do." Loki said and cut the call without letting mark respond. He had a perfect plan in his mind.

"Get ready Charlotte. It's your time to suffer." Loki mumbled to himself. 

Next morning, Loki got ready for the office. He wore a blue three-piece Armani suit and headed toward his car. He was early than usual. He had already asked his family lawyer, Mr Charls to meet him in his office. By the time Loki reached his office, Mr Charls was already waiting for him.

"Good morning, Mr Charls." Loki greeted.

"Oh! Come on, son. Call me David. I have known you since you wear a kid running in a diaper." David said. He had been working for the Odinson family for a very long time, and so, knew about there dirty secrets.

"Alright, David." Loki said. He takes a deep breath. "David, whatever I am going to tell you, it should stay between us, in these four walls." David nodes to this. "I want you to make a contract for me. A marriage contract." 

"But son, you are already married. You cannot marry anyone unless you divorce Charlotte." David said.

"I know, David. It is a contract for marriage renewal. I am re-marring Charlotte." Loki said. David was shocked to hear this. He knew what had happened, after all, he did make the divorce paper for them, but Loki did not send them to Charlotte. David was quiet for a few minutes.

"Son, I won't say anything. I trust you. If you want to re-marry her, then it is fine." David said.

"Thank you, David. But no one should know about this. At least, not till the papers are signed." Loki said. Loki continued to explain David about the terms and conditions he wanted in the contract. By the time they finished, the employees had already started coming to the office. 

"Alright, son. I will make the contract and send it to you by afternoon. But son, be careful. I know you want your revenge but don't lose yourself too much in it that you forget to see the truth. I will take my leave now." David said and exited Loki's office room. When he walked towards the elevator he froze in his spot.

**_Charlotte_ **

Charlotte couldn't sleep peacefully that night. She woke up at 4 am and to distract herself she did all the office work which was not due till next week. She prepared pancakes for Avery and her favourite cheese sandwiches for lunch. When there was only an hour left for taking Avery to school, she woke her up and got her ready. Avery was quiet this morning. Charlotte noticed this and asked Avery about it.

"What happened, pumpkin? Why are you so quiet today?" Charlotte asked. Avery did not say anything, so Charlotte held her and asked her again.

"I am sorry, mumma. I will not talk about my father again. I know I made you sad." Avery said with tears in her eyes. Charlotte did not know what to say. She knew it was not Avery's fault. A child shouldn't need to grow up without a father when he is still alive.

"Pumpkin, I am not sad. And don't worry. Your father will meet you soon. I promise I will bring him to you. You trust your mother, right?" Charlotte said.

"Yes, mommy. I trust you. I know you will bring dada. He will also be missing me, just like I miss him." Avery said.

"Yes, darling." Charlotte said and hugged to hide her tears from Avery. 

"Come on, now. Get ready for school. In the evening we will watch your favourite princess movie with lots of ice cream and popcorn. But before that, you will have to finish your homework." Charlotte said after wiping her tears. Avery happily had her breakfast.

Later Charlotte dropped Avery to her school and then drove to her office. When she exited the elevator on the floor on which her office room was there, she came face to face with someone whom she thought she would never see. David. David was frozen in his place.

"David?" Charlotte whispered.

Upon hearing his name, David's eyes went cold.

"Mr Charls." David said.

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"It's Mr Charls for you." David said, leaving Charlotte shocked. Charlotte's eyes were filled with tears. She did not say anything.

"I can't believe you did this to Loki. I treated you as my daughter. But you hurt that child, who was already hurting." David said and went his way leaving Charlotte in tears. Charlotte moved toward her office room feeling numb. The only thought in her mind was that just to protect one person from his doom she broke everyone's heart and the trust they had in her. She remembered what Avery had said. She wanted her father to be there for her. With her. Charlotte decided that she can't be anymore selfish and rob her own daughter of a father's love. She decided to tell Loki about Avery. After that it will be his decision if he will let Avery stay with Charlotte or h will take her away. She did not want to cause any more grief to the person she loved the most.

Charlotte collected herself and continued doing work on the designs until it was the Lunch hour. When she got up to go and talk to Loki she heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Mr Laufeyson is asking for you in his office." Alice, Loki's secretary said. Alice never liked Charlotte, and the reason was lost to Charlotte. She always behaved politely with Alice, but Alice was always rude to her.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Did he tell you the reason?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Just go there. Anyways I don't know what work he has from _you_." Alice said and rolled her eyes and then went out of the room. 

Charlotte was used to her behaviour so she did not say anything. She was thinking about what work does Loki have from her. She kept her things properly on the table and picked the designs that she had to submit today and walked towards Loki's room. She knocked on the door and entered the room after hearing a reply from inside. She took a breath before looking at Loki.

"Afternoon, Mr Laufeyson. Here are the files you asked for. And..." Charlotte sighs again. "I need to talk to you about something Loki. It's important." Charlotte said. Loki gave her a blank stare. He gets up from his chair and moves towards Charlotte. he takes the files from her hand and throws it on the desk. 

"I will listen but first I want you to sign these papers." Loki said and handed Charlotte some paper. Charlotte looks at the papers and then at Loki.

"What are these?" Charlotte asks as she takes the paper from Loki's hand.

"Contract. It's our marriage renewal contract. It states that whatever you own will be mine. All the properties, money, everything. I never sent you the divorce papers, so we are still married. But I wanted to add some new clauses to our marriage. So basically according to this new contract, you will be my wife for everyone, but a slave to me." Loki said. Charlotte looks at Loki, trying to sink what she heard just now. 

"What?" Charlotte whispers.

"You heard me." Loki said. Charlotte takes a deep breath.

"I am not signing these papers." Charlotte said through gritted teeth. She turned on her heels to go back to her cabin before she does something she regrets, but Loki stops her.

"I did not give you an option Charlotte. Sign there. If you don't you will be responsible for the consequences." Loki said. Charlotte stops for a minute then proceeds to walk towards the door. "William." Loki said. This one name was enough for making Charlotte freeze in her place. "It will not take me a minute to do what William has been blackmailing you about for the past three years. And trust me, Char I will do much worse." Loki said in a cold voice. What he did not know is that he was blackmailing Charlotte for something which he was strictly against. Charlotte stood there her eyes brimming with tears.

"I did not know you could stop so low, Loki. Why? Why are you doing this? Just for your revenge? I will sign the papers Loki if that is what will satisfy you. I will give you all the property that is on my name, but I want a promise." Charlotte said. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you really think that you are in a condition to bargain?" Charlotte did not say anything. She kept looking at Loki with a blank expression. Loki rolled his eyes. "What is it?" Loki asked.

"Avery should never come to know about this. She will stay with us. I will not ask you to give your love to her, but you will not behave rudely with her. She is a kid, and you will not involve her in our business." Charlotte said with no emotion. Loki scoffs.

"I am not such a bastard to involve a child in all this. I will give her all the love she deserves. Which that boyfriend of yours should have given her." Loki said. He forwarded the papers to Charlotte. "Now, sign these." Charlotte takes the paper and signs them, without even reading them. She walks out of Loki's cabin and goes towards hers. She just sat there thinking how could the man she loved a lot, still loves, stoop so low. Suddenly her phone pings.

'Be ready. You and Avery are moving in with me today. So you can go home and pack your clothes. I will pick you and Avery up at 6 pm sharp. I don't wanna hear anything. How you are going to explain everything to your daughter is your problem. ~ Loki.'

Suddenly Charlotte realised that Avery doesn't know anything. How will she explain everything to her 4years old daughter! Charlotte picks her car keys and her bag and rushes towards Avery's school. After picking Avery, Charlotte directly went towards her house. 

"Mommy, is your office over?" Avery asked. Charlotte looked at her daughter.

"Yes, pumpkin." Charlotte said. Charlotte was nervous about telling Avery that they are going to live with someone else. That someone else being her father. Charlotte kneeled at Avery's level. "Avery, I need to tell you something. We are going to change our house. We will be living with my... friend. Ya, friend. Is that okay with you Ave?" Charlotte said, scared how Avery will take this.

"But why are we going to live with your friend, mommy?" Avery asked.

"Umm... because he stays alone. He wants us to stay with him so that he doesn't feel lonely. You will help him right, pumpkin?" 

"Yes, mommy! I will also get a new friend! Can I play with him, mommy?" Avery said excitedly.

"Darling, he is a busy man. I don't know if he will have time to play with you." Charlotte said kissing Avery's forehead. "Come on, darling. Let us pack. We will be moving out in the evening." 

Charlotte started packing her and Avery's clothes while Avery was busy collecting her toys. By the time she finished packing it was already 6 pm. She was sitting on her bed, deep in her thoughts. She knew very well that Loki is going to make her suffer, but she did not care. She was scared for Avery. Avery wanted to meet her father, and now her wish is coming true. But she doesn't know that Loki is her father. Charlotte did not want Avery to think bad about her father. Sher just hopped that Loki at least be civil with Avery. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the doorbell. She went down only to notice a very excited Avery open the door.

"Are you mommy's fwiend?" Avery asked. Charlotte saw Loki looking at Avery with a small smile. He kneeled to Avery's level.

"Yes, I am your mommy's friend. My name is Loki. What is your name?" Loki asked.

"My name is Avery. But you can call me Ave. Aunt Anna calls me Ave." Avery said. Loki smiled at her.

"I'll call you princess because you are very pretty." Loki said.

"But you are not my dada. My fwiend's dada calls her pwincess. Only my dada can call me pwincess." Avery said. Charlotte's eyes watered hearing that. Loki did not say anything. Charlotte walked down towards them with a tight smile. She picked Avery in her arms.

"Pumpkin, why don't you go and get your school bag. I'll talk to Loki till then." Charlotte said, and Avery ran toward her room. Char turned towards Loki. "That was Avery. Loki, I will bear anything and everything that you throw towards me, but please don't ever hurt. She is the only reason I am alive right now. I will show you hell if she gets dragged into all of this because of you." Charlotte said. She couldn't understand the emotion, that flickered through Loki's eyes just for a second.

"She doesn't know about her father." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No. She doesn't know about her father. She wants to meet him, but her father doesn't know." Charlotte said with a cold expression. She turned around to go and help Avery when Loki held her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You are heartless. How can you keep a father and daughter away from each other?" Loki hissed. Charlotte jerked her hand away from his grasp.

"He doesn't deserve it. I tried telling him. Not once but many times. But every time he would do something that would just make me change my mind. I don't want Avery to suffer." Charlotte said and walked away. She couldn't tell Loki that he was Avery's father. Not after he blackmailed her. 

Loki did not stop her. He was in deep thoughts. He was wondering what had happened after Charlotte left him. After some time Charlotte and Avery came down and with bags. Loki took Avery's school bag and held her hand. 

"What would you like to eat for dinner, Ave?" Loki asked. Avery did not have that beautiful smile on her face that she had moments ago. Charlotte noticed this when she went to call her, but before she could ask Avery about it, she ran away from the room. 

"Pasta." Avery just answered in one word. Loki too had picked up on her mood but did not say anything. They sat in his car and drove off to his penthouse. When they reached, Loki showed Avery her room. Avery mood suddenly changed, and she was happy and jumping around after seeing her room.

"Mommy, I have my own room! I am a big girl now. Thank you, sir." Avery said to Loki.

"You can call me Loki." Loki said, smiling. Avery looked at Charlotte who nodded her. Avery was a well-mannered girl and knew that calling an adult by their name was disrespectful. "Come, dinner is ready. Martha has prepared pasta for us. She is out right now. She should be coming any minute now." Loki said and lead them towards the dining room. There was pasta already kept on the table, and all the plates were arranged. Charlotte served the pasta to Avery and herself, and Loki helped himself. After a few minuted the door opened, and a lady's voice and bark could be heard. Suddenly Charlotte found herself on the floor and a huge dog on top of her.

"Blaze! Sit down." Loki said. The dog, Blaze gave one last lick to Charlotte and moved away from here. Meanwhile, Avery was giggling seeing the dog and her mother. 

"Blaze." Charlotte whispered. She looked at Loki with tears in her eyes. His eyes were cold, but he nodded. As if answering Charlotte's unasked question. Charlotte looked at Blaze and smiled again. She caressed him and then planted a small kiss on his forehead. She was happy that Blaze still remembered her. Blaze was just a puppy when Charlotte had found him.

**_Flashback_ **

_Loki and Charlotte were in the park with ice-cream cones in their hand. It was their six months marriage anniversary. They never wanted to get married to each other at first, but now they were utterly in love with each other._

_When they were walking, Charlotte heard a pained whimper. The noise was coming from the bushes. She handed Loki her ice-cream and went towards the bush. There she saw a black Labrador puppy who was bleeding. She went towards the puppy but did not move him, scared that she would hurt him more._

_"Loki! Loki!" Charlotte called him. He thought that something happened to Charlotte and rushed towards her._

_"Char! What happened? Are you alright?" Loki asked frantically. Charlotte nodded but then pointed towards the injured puppy._

_"Loki, he is hurt. We need to bring him to a doctor." Charlotte said with tears in her eyes. Loki immediately removed his jacket and scooped the puppy in his arms and wrapped him in his jacket. They rushed him to a veterinary doctor. The doctor informed them that the puppy had injured his leg, and it was nothing serious. He just asked them to take good care of him and let him rest._

_"So, what do you want to name him?" Loki asked. Charlotte looked at the puppy's soft blue eyes._

_"Blaze. We will call him Blaze." Charlotte said._

_"Blaze it is." Loki said, smiling. He had love in his eyes for Charlotte. He loved her and could do anything to see her smile._

**_End of Flashback_ **

"Alright. That's enough. Martha, can you please take Blaze and give him his food?" Loki's voice broke Charlotte from her thoughts. Martha nodded and took Blaze with her. 

After eating the dinner in silence, Charlotte tucked Avery in her bed.

"Where is my room?" Charlotte asked Loki. 

"Darling, did you forget that we are married? We are supposed to share a room. A bed." Loki said with a smirk. Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"I want my own room Loki. I am not going to share a room with you." Charlotte said.

"Oh, but you will have to baby. According to the contract, you have to share a room with me. You should have read the contract." Loki said. Charlotte was quiet for a minute. 

"Why are you doing this?" Charlotte asked.

"It's simple, darling. Of course to make you suffer. Now please follow me to my- oops, _our_ bedroom." Loki said with an innocent smile. Charlotte had no other option other than to follow him. After reaching the bedroom, Charlotte took the comforter and a pillow and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked sighing. He knew this was gonna happen.

"Sleeping." Was what Charlotte replied. 

"I know that. You are supposed to sleep on the bed." Loki said annoyed.

"The contract says I am supposed to share a room with you, not your bed." Charlotte said with a smirk.

"The contract also states that you are supposed to listen to whatever I say. Basically, I own you. So be a good little pet and lie down on the bed." Loki said with his own smirk.

"You don't own me. I will not listen to you." Charlotte said annoyed.

"Do I need to remind you about our contract, about William or that you will own me a lot of money if you don't obey me?" Loki said smugly. Charlotte just stared at him, trying to figure out what happened to the Loki she knew.

"What have you become? You were never like this. The Loki I knew would have respected my choices, but you-" Charlotte was cut-off.

"THAT Loki you knew died. He died the day you decided it was okay to play with his heart. The day you cheated him. What was it that happened? I remember you loved me. I loved you, and then suddenly one day you did not love me anymore. No one just falls out of love. There has to be something that happened!" Loki said with fire in his eyes. Charlotte did not say anything. She bowed her head down. She tried many times to tell him the truth, in the past and even after she met him. But he always did something which made her back off. Eventually, she believed that he wouldn't care. After some silence, Loki spoke again.

"Come to the bed Charlotte. I won't tell you again." Charlotte got up from the couch and laid on the corner of the bed. After some time Charlotte turned to face Loki who was sleeping without any care in the world. She brushed the hair which was on his forehead.

"I wish I could tell you the truth behind everything Loki, but you simply don't care anymore. I want to tell you the truth about me leaving, about Avery, but you don't care. I will tell you about Avery, but at the right time. I don't want you to hurt her or yourself. She doesn't deserve this, you don't deserve this. I love you. Always have and always will." Charlotte said with tears streaming down her face. She turned back and finally sleep found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am so so sorry for the delay. I had my exams and later my laptop crashed. I am updating this chapter from my phone. Sorry for the mistakes, and thanks for being so patient.


End file.
